Magic returns
In Damascus, on the eve of the Crusaders marching to take Jeruselam, commander Wolheim gathered the most troublesome of the Crusaders to ensure they were left away from the main force. The individuals ifet was Maria, Berran, Robin, and Henri. Wolheim made it clear they were unwanted and would take up the rear of the forces, making it clear they were wanted to be unseen. As the group spoke amongst each other, they had been approached by a hooded elven figure by the name of Elecran, whom had requested the services of the group in exploring an even ruin believed to house the magic barrier eveloping the middle east. The group was reluctant to assist, however, had accepted after being offer 1platinum worth of gold. It was decided that they would travel in the rear of the crusader army until they reached the area of the temple and proceed to desert. Once reached, they had noted writing above the sealed door to the ruin, which was written in an ancient dialect of elvish the Elecran could translate: Although we continue to walk the path We can be pushed back forgotten wrath And though difficult to tread We must continue the road ahead When we stood divided against the calamity The price was great for elves and humanity To ensure the cycle can be broken When the bloods spill as one, the path will open Henri, being a half elf, proceeded to the entrance and had sliced open his hand, smearing blood onto the entrance, causing it to open. The group proceeded inside, discovering an open chamber lighted magically. The walls were painted with murals, an alter with a blue crystal laid on the side, and a group of heaped flesh and a bleached skeleton laid against another portion of the wall. Henri and Eleceran both investigated the murals, which played out a story of elves living in a paradise, then a portal opening, them running into a portal away from a darkness where it depicted a flood in another land. Henri had taken the crystal, which he had attuned to, feeling ti was speaking to him, transforming into a weapon that was in his mind. Maria had inspected the pile of corpses, which had become animated, proceeding to grab her leg and pull her to the ground. The group proceeded to combat the reanimated corpses and successfully defeat them. They then proceeded to carry on, finding a room full of a circle of mirrors, having their entry was close behind them. They had remembered the words at the entrance and proceeded to advance through a mirror twice, moving them forward, further into the ruins, eventually reaching a chamber with an altar, slotted to fit an unknown item. two stone elf figures. Two pillars of light could be seen on each side of the altar, and also a large gemstone embedded into the ground that filled the center of the room. As the group assessed the area, Eleceran proceeded to the altar, revealing a large red bladed sword in his possession, chanting in an ancient elvish language. The stone figures came to life and started attaching the group. The continued to defend themselves, but Eleceran had time to finish and drive the sword into the altar, causing the lights to diminish and made the entire ruin shake. The group then proceeded to attempt to attach Eleceran, whom had gotten hold of maria. With a fluid and deliberate gesture, Eleceran had used a blue crystal weapon and produced a large sabre, which was familiar to Henri as the weapon that killed his commander. Eleceran then used the weapon to slit the throat of Maria, leaving her dead upon the gemstone floor with blood pooling. A great pillar of light formed in which Eleceran jumped into and vanished. The group proceeded to follow. Within the light, Maria had heard a voice call out, granting an offering of power to another great being, however she had intercepted and accepted this power, leading to her soul returning to its body and becoming reanimated. The group had found themselves, without eleceran present, at the area surrounding the ruins, noticing Maria's resurrection and the destruction of the magic barrier. The had then decided to return to Damascus. Upon the road returning, they had come across a wounded crusader, barely alive, returning from the main force. They had learned that gateways appeared, bringing forth monsters, lizard men, and darkened skin savage warriors with crude weapons and the crusader force was overrun. And the new horde was making their was to Damascus. They had helped the wounded crusader make it back to Damascus where they had attempted to warn the populace of the oncoming threat. They had then proceeded to evacuate, sneaking onto a ship on the coast and barricading themselves in a store room. After the ship set sail, a commotion was heard, seemingly like the ship was under attack. The group decided to investigate, finding the dark skinned warriors aboard attempting to take the ship. They had proceeded to help the grew above deck, noting the ship belonging to pirates. After succeeding in defending the ship, they were questioned by the ships captain, Grace O'Malley, the pirate queen, whom, given the circumstances of assistance, forgave their stowing away and assisted them in reaching the port town of Mersain in the byzantine empire. Furthering to direct them to a tavern run by the dwarf Lancel Lapister that had offered them free lodgings in the evening and the promise of work. Category:Lore Category:Story Category:Events